


The Interference of Gods

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Games, God(dess) of Mischief, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shapeshifting, Teasing, Top Loki (Marvel), Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl Mordo is a man on a mission, until he finds himself becoming distracted by someone looking to cause a little mischief.





	The Interference of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme: https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/174712208345/lokimordo-prompt-loki-and-mordo-sitting-on-a
> 
> Glad I can get this up so soon after the announcement one of our boys is getting his own series. ♡
> 
> Small warning: Some parts may read a little dub-con, so please be careful.

At first he only was interested in Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard as a receipt for Stephen’s wrong-doings. However, the demigod persisted in his instance that they continue contact. Karl’s goals were of the utmost importance to him, but for some reason he didn’t protest the other sorcerer's distracting visits. It may have been the fact that there was something else there, or due to the perpetual loneliness he felt after leaving Kamar-Taj; he wasn't sure which.

The way the man presented himself enchanted Karl. Tall, lean, with a sly smile, dark hair, blue eyes, and elegance in how he conducted himself caused Karl to pause. It was how he looked at Karl with a glint in his eyes, and how he always slinked over to lightly touch Karl’s arm before he left, driving him to actually look forward to the next time they met.

He didn’t know why the Asgardian had taken an interest in him, but he wasn't going to discourage it. In exchange, he was also able to learn a few things, like magic he did not have access to on Earth. There were useful spells that were only passed down verbally. Loki taught him incantations his mother had passed on to him, and in return Karl tutored him on some of the more difficult aspects of learning ‘Midgardian’ culture. It was mostly him explaining to Loki the different types of sorcerers he may encounter. Really, even if Loki was a nuisance to others, he had a good grasp of the right and wrong ways to use magic, unlike a certain other sorcerer.

Occasionally, he would rant about Stephen and his wayward interpretations of the laws that governed them. Loki would quietly listen, never protesting despite having been resurrected by Stephen from his place in Hel. What was done was done, and at this point the only thing Karl could do was stop Stephen. Loki seemed to understand this, quietly supporting Karl through listening and giving him gentle suggestions as to how to deal with his problem.

Something changed after about their fifth meeting, and both of the men's original curiosity manifested itself into an interest that turned more carnal. Hovering over Karl as Karl explained about the Satanist in the Americas, Loki dipped his head down, and his lips pressing against Karl’s during a pause. The shock and surprise made him jump back for a second. However, after the initial startle, it was like fuel igniting.

It had been quite a long time -too long, and the way Loki looked at him with intense desire set his soul afire. He couldn’t remember the last time someone looked at him like that. It felt like eons ago. His heart was a lot weaker than he wished it to be, not wanting to put a stop to it as he should have, as he would have before.

Loki pushed him back upon the side table in the library with some force, aggressively, like he was trying to win out in a tussle. Karl couldn’t feel anything but hunger at the action, wanting to win as well. He wanted to consume the man in front of him, pressing up against him with a wanton need that clearly match Loki’s. He needed to feel Loki’s tongue, and teeth, and taste him.

Loki bit at his bottom lip.

“Get off,” Karl growled, pushing Loki away after a few moments of indulgence.

“May I remind you, you’re the one with your hand on my trousers.”

It was true, and he immediately removed his hooked pointer finger away from the band of Loki’s trousers. Loki’s jacket fell by the wayside, highlighting his thin, but fit frame. His own clothes restricted him much more with his own belt and layers. None of it would do, but given Loki’s reputation, he paused to decide if he really wanted to continue. After that instance of doubt, the only thought that went through his mind was the fact that he had nothing to lose. It wasn’t as if they were in some deep emotional connection, and it seemed like a pretty forward exchange: Loki wanted sex. He wanted sex. Loki wanted him. He wanted Loki. They could stand each other. There was no problem.

He pulled Loki close towards him, and Loki’s hands flew to Karl’s belt, smartly using a spell so that it was able to be whisked off faster than Karl could unhook the top clasp of Loki’s own pants. The both of them focused hard, as they had a goal: more. He needed more touching, more kissing, more heat, and more everything that he could get.

Karl groaned as Loki wrapped his fingers around his cock and their mouths came together again; sloppier than before, needy and uncaring of how they accomplished it. His own fingers trembled as his he tugged Loki’s cock, coming to greater attention with each stroke.

Loki pulled away from him to admire the sight, their clothing haphazardly parting around panels of skin and flesh. There Karl sat with his legs splayed around Loki’s frame, and he had to stop and admire them too.

“Tell me, have you ever dreamt of laying with a god?”

He looked at Loki with a stern expression as his cock gave a twitch at the thought. That he couldn’t control, but he wouldn't feed the other’s ego. The thought of the possible stamina of a demigod, a being that was inherently stronger than a normal human, set his imagination wild.

“Gods frequently disappoint us mere mortals,” he retorted.

Loki’s piercing look of annoyance soon soften to one of determination, and Karl’s whole body responded with a throb -a wave of heat that he had forgotten it was possible to feel.

“I guess there are still things you need to be taught,” Loki growled.

Before he knew it, he was pressed against the wood, his knees failing him as Loki’s mouth was upon his dick, his tongue proving that it was not just sharp, but also talented as well. The dexterity it had as it trace it under the head before pressing against his feurenium did things to him that that act had never done to him before.

Grasping a chunk of hair, he felt the muscle of Loki’s throat relax, and slipped into the tight space. As he did this, his partner made a noise. The vibration lead Karl to hold Loki’s head there for a minute, not out of any selfish desire, but out of reflex. Still, Loki didn’t struggle as others would. Instead, he continued until Karl let go realizing his mistake.

He opened his eyes to look down at the man settled there, coming off of his cock, his mouth open and wearing a heady expression. His pale face was stained with a few blotches of color: not quite pink, almost a lavender if that were somehow possible. Then, Loki licked his lips, as if he were in front of a meal, before bobbing his head back down for a second helping. This time, Karl held the edge of the table as he let Loki continue. His hands joined his mouth to create a sensation Karl knew would drive him over the edge, if he let it go on for longer than a few minutes.

Really, he was using a lot effort to prolong this. With Loki’s brag about his skills earlier, Karl didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. There was a challenge in this, as Loki was arrogant, like so many of the others he had slept with or dreamt of sleeping with before.

“I never understood the point of entangling myself with Midgardian’s until this moment,” Loki said, after he once again stopped what he was doing, “But I’m starting to understand why my brother has a taste for them. That is, if any others are as tempting as you are.”

It startled Karl to hear the statement, but he didn’t quite understand why it startled him. Maybe, it was the admission that he was tempting. Loki seemed to shift between appealing to his own ego, as well as trying to appealing to Karl’s.

“Do you normally talk this much when you entangle yourself with Asgardians?” Karl asked, a little breathless.

Despite the glint in his eye that challenged him, amusement still lay in his expression as Karl lifted Loki’s chin, indicating for Loki to stand. When they locked lips again, and Loki grasped both of their erections together, Karl let out a moan. He was lost, lost in the abyss that he had not allowed himself to come close to falling through for years.

A swipe of a thumb across the head of his cock, accompanied by the jolt of what felt like a shock, was enough to send him over the edge, coming on their clothes and the hand around him. The Asgardian smirked at him as they broke, and Karl rode out his orgasm; his back falling against the wall when it was finished. Loki was still hard, and there would be no rest for him for a while.

“Be a dear,” he purred, grasping Karl’s hand in his and placing it upon himself.

He sat up again, closer, and started to mimic what was done to him minutes before. At the same time, they played this game with their eyes and the position of their heads. Loki looked down upon him through half lidded eyes, and his tongue peaked out every so often to add moisture upon his lips. He was relatively silent, but clearly enjoyed it more than he let on.

“You can give up, if you get too tired.”

The condescending tone did what he knew Loki was trying to do. It would never be easy with a man who always seemed to want to manipulate people into doing what he wanted. Still, Karl was not the type to leave his partners in a pinch, and instead decided to just shut him up with another kiss. His mind though was already on the next thing, debating on whether to drop to his knees as well.

Instead, he continued to give Loki the bare minimum of efforts in his endeavor. He could tell by the way Loki pulled away to look at his cock in Karl’s fist that it was getting to him. Karl licked his lips as Loki looked back up, with irritation in his glint. Karl smiled in response, feeling as though he was teaching a very important lesson to someone who needed it.

There was something amusing about the whole situation. Karl tilted his head and the lids of his eyes fell so that they were nearly closed. He had mastered the look of bedroom eyes a long time ago.

There was a pause as Loki wrapped his hand around Karl’s, urging him to pick up the speed and increase his pressure.

“Maybe I was too quick to praise. I don’t know if I’ll even finish at this point,” Loki said with a low growl.

Karl’s bedroom eyes quickly changed into a look of determined irritation as he gave into Loki’s wishes. It didn’t take long before Loki contributed to the mess upon Karl’s clothing, lightly shuddering as he finished.

“Well, that was a new experience,” Loki replied, tucking his cock back into his pants.

Karl straightened himself out at the same time, not speaking, nor really looking at the other sorcerer. It was a release. That’s all it was he told himself. More or less it was the truth, but he knew deep down inside it would not just be a one time thing.

 

.oOo.

 

Setting a romantic scene would be something he would normally consider, if they were not in this relationship of convenience. After the night was over, it would be the third time they were together, but he felt no different than that first night. There was some fascination and acknowledgement that each had their own strengths and weakness as had Karl found out the times before; Loki could put his tongue to good use when he wanted. Loki too now knew that all those years of teaching martial arts along with the mystical arts led to some very interesting abilities in bending his body in ways that many his age would be pained for days if they had tried.

Their give and take was an interesting balance with both of them unwilling to give more, but wanting to take a lot. Karl learned his lesson the last few relationships he had.

He groaned thinking about them. Why was he attracted to these arrogant, tall, self-centered men who clearly had no idea what he was about? Only this time he wouldn’t let his foolish heart get in his way. This time he would come out on top, even if he was doing it from the bottom.

He frowned at his line of thinking, knowing that he was no better than those who had taken advantage of him, but it couldn’t be helped at this point.

It was half past ten when Loki showed. He was late, but with good reason, unable to escape from some sort of task with his brother. It didn’t matter as Karl showed him into the bedroom, everything all set up for the evening.

With a soft thud, his dressing gown fell off, and he stood there in all his glory for Loki to appreciate. The man had a pension for admiring art, and Karl wasn’t going to pretend as though he hadn’t noticed all the times Loki had admired him. Loki focused upon his form, especially his chest, covered with curled hairs. He knew Loki was smooth, most likely naturally so, and he had a feeling Loki felt attracted to his masculine appearance. Some had once told him in contrasted with his calculated, refined demeanor, but he didn't agree.

“Let's play a game,” Loki said suddenly, as he swirled around Karl to get a view of his ass.

“What game?” Karl asked.

Loki played games whether he mentioned it or not, and Karl knew that the more direct he was about it, the more cheeky the game would be. He could feel it in his bones.

“My brother invited some Midgardians to dinner one night, and they told me of this game: Truth or Dare.”

Karl was familiar with it, having caught a few of the younger students playing it when he first joined Kamar-Taj. Most of it had been tame. A kiss here, a secret there, nothing soul crushing; childish, but harmless.

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed before starting, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Karl thought upon his challenge, as he had not been prepared with what he could suggest. “Strip and kneel before me.”

Making the demigod kneel before him would irk the man, and frankly when he was a little irritated, he was a tiny bit sexier. There was passion in his eyes and in his actions that drive him to do things that would only work to Karl’s advantage. This was a game of cat and mouse. Only, Karl was going to have fun with the cat before being caught.

After Loki complied, Mordo took his hand to run it through the sleek black hair, soft, but also a little slicker than most others he had been with. Then, there was that look of loathing of his position, and Karl knew he’d be in trouble. He smirked and tilted his head as he continued to play with the hair.

“Truth or dare?”

It was Karl’s turn to answer, and it was at that moment he felt the game may not have been a good idea.

“Truth.”

“What do you hope to get out of this?”

“Sex. The same as you. Or is that not the goal here?”

“I don’t think that’s all you want. You want revenge, I can help you get that, and we can continue to have a little fun while we do it.”

Karl paused, his smirk falling as he thought of it. Loki wanted to be more involved, but Karl couldn’t trust him to that point. After all, he was the god of mischief. With this he could extend some trust, but with that?

“Truth or Dare?” Karl asked.

“Dare.”

He had expected Loki to say truth, but upon review this looked to be his strategy. Karl was wary of choosing an option where someone had power over him. He was through with that. Loki instead seemed only interested in options that did not reveal his inner feelings. This was much more dangerous than he originally thought.

This was clearly a mistake, and he figured he’d put a stop to it after the next one.

Karl’s hand rested upon Loki’s head.

“I think you know what to do.”

A soft smile played upon Loki’s face as he leaned in, his hands coming up to run up along Karl’s thigh, one momentarily fondled his sack before coming to the base of Karl’s cock. Karl closed his eyes as Loki pressed a kiss upon the covered head, not quite hard yet, but it would soon get there. His tongue flicked out to taste him, slipping under the foreskin. Karl let out a soft moan as he felt himself harden and his grip tightened in Loki’s hair. Loki took him deeper into his mouth, working his magic upon Karl.

Part of him forgot they were playing a game, until the other man pulled away suddenly. Karl opened his eyes to look down upon the sorcerer with a wicked grin upon his face, looking pleased with himself.

“Truth or Dare?” Loki asked.

“Dare.”

He wouldn’t give in to predictability.

“I normally don’t ask, but let me see into your mind.”

Loki got to his feet, and Karl looked up at him, shocked. He swallowed hard, knowing exactly what Loki wanted to do -search through his memories. It was a tactic most did not use except when they wanted a psychological advantage, and it was a practice discouraged by most instructors and practitioners. He had done it once in his whole life upon an enemy that had threatened Kamar-Taj itself. After, he had felt ashamed that there had been no other way.

“One condition. You tell me what you’re looking for.”

“Fantasies. I want to know exactly how to please you.”

It was suspicious. He knew what Karl mainly liked, but Karl also knew that Loki wanted to delve deeper than his words, as words were often empty or only half truths. There was a feeling that his hands were tied. He could stop the game, but Karl also didn’t quite know what fantasy Loki would stumble upon. It could be nothing.

He nodded and waited. Loki’s hand came upon his head, and true to his word, he could feel a rush of desire flow to the forefront before the images hit.

_All he could see was darkness, most likely blinded by cloth. Small splotches of light, candles or some other small luminary sources bled through the thin, but layered fabric. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs splayed further than they normally went. Someone pressed down upon his upper back with their palms. Karl found himself sobbing, crying out, not out of pain, but of release. He couldn’t hold on anymore, coming as the other person thrusted hard into him, crying out one last time before he stilled._

_An eternity went by until he felt the spent cock slip out of him, cum running down his legs as it was removed. His whole body shook in response and another sob escaped his lips. He felt free; freedom from all the other things that were holding him down in his life._

_Finally, the bed shifted as he was brought into the arms of the person who had been fucking him. Removing the makeshift blindfold, an exhausted Karl looked up to see a goateed man with sharp cheekbones and sly eyes. He also wore a goofy, self-satisfied grin as he gazed upon Karl. The whites of his temples appeared nearly golden with the arrangement of candles around them._

Karl jumped back in horror as Loki’s hand left his forehead. The grin he now saw was eerily similar to Stephen’s, but the eyes had a look of delighted surprise.

Quickly, Karl picked up his dressing gown and put it on. He wasn’t in the mood now, frightened by what had been brought to the surface; his mind still harbored feeling for the one who had done him so wrong.

“You can go,” Karl said, curtly.

With a turn and a few quick steps, he left the room, off to another space until his feelings were under control, and Loki would be long gone.

 

.oOo.

 

Loki apologized for his little game, telling Karl that it was not his intention to frighten him off that evening. It was the truth. Karl knew that he was in it for himself and hadn’t achieved his real goal by pulling the stunt he had. Loki probably figured he’d glean information from Karl, but not something like that.

It was humiliating.

However, Karl still missed the feeling of Loki’s tongue upon him, the soft hairs in his fingers, and the way that Loki could just go on forever compared to all of his other partners. Demigods were a taste he had begun to cultivate, and frankly finding another demigod on Earth that he could stand and would fuck him would be a hard task.

Against that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, Karl let him back into his room. This time there would be no games. Loki knew that.

When Loki came in, Karl had simple waited in his bed with the covers pulled up to his chest, and Loki gave him a sad look in response. He came over to Karl, still dressed, and sympathetically stroked Karl’s face. A small, weak smile played on his lips in apology. As to its sincerity, that was something that would not be easily determined.

Loki dipped down to give him a kiss, and Karl allowed it, trying to hush his thoughts as he relaxed into it. It was easier to forget than to forgive at this point in his life, and with the way that Loki seemed to now know him physically, it was making it a lot easier to forget.

As lips came off of his, he stretched up to reclaim the mouth again, only to be denied as Loki slinked downward. The clothes covering his frame felt cool and smooth, registering with him for the first time that Loki had not attempted to remove them. Then, there was was a mouth on his cock, improving his mood as his hand went to those soft hairs again.

Karl groaned in response, feeling his body responding to the care he was being shown at the moment. It truly felt like Loki was sorry, but maybe it was only superficial. Somehow it didn’t matter as much before by the time Loki’s nose managed to be touching the skin of Karl’s torso.

The light hum he produced made Karl’s hips move in response, wanting a little more, a little deeper, and for a moment he didn’t care how Loki would respond.

His attentiveness was over too soon, but Karl knew that there was more to come as Loki moved off, shucking off his coat, his shirt, his pants, and his undergarments as made his way to the night stand.

Loki often referred to Karl’s habits as quaint. He was the type that liked to conjure things, even if they were right there. Little did he truly understand of the ramifications of using trival magic upon the human form, but he humored Karl’s wishes, pulling out the lubricant and condom from the drawer. That had been an interesting discussion the first time Loki fucked him while complaining about the device. Still, it was undetermined what kind of side effect could happen with a demigod involved. Loki joked that he might even die from the sheer power of Loki coming inside him. Karl let it slide at the time. The brag was ridiculous enough for it not to be a joke, spilling from the mouth of Loki, but Karl eventually decided to take it as a joke.

“Are you sure?” Loki checked, holding up the foiled package.

“Positive,” Karl said with warning to his tone.

Although the other man would push boundaries, Karl knew he didn’t want to get thrown out once again. One day they may have to cross a that bridge, but that would not be for a while. Clearly, Loki was cowed for the time being.

Loki walked over to the foot of the bed and crawled back over him to claim his mouth. There was something preditory with how he always liked to move over him. How he bit at Karl’s lower lip playfully made him feel that he was the prey in this scenario.

Then, Loki flipped him over fairly quickly after releasing his mouth, catching his wrists in his hands and spreading his tall lean frame over Karl’s shorter bulkier one. He positioned himself so that he rubbed his hard cock against Karl’s bottom, his breath tickling Karl’s ear. The weight of another person upon him made him feel more alive, and he let out a moan in response. The thought of surrendering his body to pleasure made all of this worth it. It truly felt like it was the only time he was ever free.

He whined when Loki stopped and let go, protesting the removal of heat from off of his body. It didn’t matter that Loki still sat upon the back of his thighs, and his hands were currently exploring Karl’s lower half, running along the inside of his legs before fondling his testicles. Then, a finger moved over his perineum and along the crack of his bottom. The familiar, low hum coming from the man felt like an unknown song, soothing, but still making him impatient for the next part. When Loki spread Karl’s legs further, tilting his hips into a good position, he knew that it would be soon. Impatience boiled up from within him once he felt that slick finger upon his skin as the other hand spread him apart. He tried to move from under Loki, who would not let him, pinning him down more with the weight of his frame. Although he was light, he had the strength to do it easily, most likely due to his biology.

Karl nearly jumped as that finger traced the puckered ring of flesh at an excruciating pace. He bit his own lip to keep from begging for more. That was what Loki wanted the most, and he wasn’t going to give in.

When it finally slipped in, Karl let out a sigh of relief followed by a small, low moan as Loki began to go deeper.

“You look so good like this, but when my cock is inside you, it will be a vast improvement,” Loki purred.

“At this pace, I’ll fall asleep,” Karl gritted out in frustration, as Loki had stilled with his declaration.

His statement seemed to earn him another finger, and a spark of pleasure as Loki angled the two digits to rub against his prostate. Again, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. To give Loki the satisfaction after his complaint would be counterproductive.

Slowly, the fingers moved in and out. Soon, they were joined by a third, and he felt more perturbed by the pace. He managed to wiggle enough to give Loki a hint as to what he wanted, but Loki continued to tease.

“Are you bored?” Karl growled.

“Having a little fun. What’s the rush? I’m going to make you come more times than you physically can handle.”

The tease was followed by a quick thrust, and Loki brought his erection to touch Karl’s skin again, hot and clearly wanting it’s own reward.

“Please,” Karl finally broke.

“You say it so lovely. See how easy that was?”

Loki moved upon the bed, positioning himself so that the head of his now covered cock was pressed against his fingers and Karl froze.

“You're not going to try to push in with your hand still in me?” Karl asked weakly.

“As how tempting that suggestion is, it’s counterproductive to both of our goals.”

There were times where he wasn’t quite sure that Loki was not a sadist, and although he did like a bit of pain with his pleasure, he was not ready enough for that.

The fingers slipped out and the cock head pressed in almost at the same time. Loki sunk down into him perhaps faster than he would like, but it was nothing he couldn’t take. Loki's mouth came up near his ear and grabbed the lobe in his teeth. The heat tickled his face as he realized Loki hadn’t moved at all. Then, he let the lobe go as he started to thrust, slowly at first, but then more quickly. Roughly, he grabbed at Karl’s hips, and Karl felt himself becoming lost in the sensations. Strong hands gripped him as those long legs pressed against his strained, split ones. The way the other man angled his cock hit all those lovely spots.

The noises that came out of Karl were sounds he was glad no one else could hear: obscene, unchecked, and louder than he normally would be with many others. His feelings overwhelmed him, and he didn’t even recognize what he had said until moments later.

It was too late. Karl had called Loki ‘Stephen’. Only when Loki pulled out did his words really, truely register. He felt horrified and didn’t understand how it even happened. He went to turn his upper torso, but then he felt shaking hands upon the back of his neck and a cockhead clearly being held against his hole.

“We’re good?”

By The Vishanti, it was Stephen’s voice, and he felt a wave of shame roll over him as he sobbed out a ‘yes!’ in response.

He didn’t really care about whatever happened next. Loki as Stephen thrusted into him with a bit more fervor than before. Jerking and thrusting his hips to the point where Karl slowly moved towards the headboard. He didn’t care that the top of his head was connecting with the hard, thick mahogany board. Shaky hands came to rest on his hips as he was coming without even a touch to his cock.

Karl had been more turned on than he’d like to admit, and Loki-Stephen kept at it after Karl had finished. The sob that came out of him felt heavy, filled with multiple tones and multiple reasons for it. Thoughts mixed with feelings of pleasure, shame, relief, and humiliation came to the forefront of his mind as he let himself be used without protest.

After a few minutes, he felt Loki still and fold across him. The heat from his body provided comfort until the other man spoke.

“I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.”

Karl cringed, moving away from Loki still in Stephen’s form, using Stephen's voice. Thankfully, Loki didn’t keep him there, but he also didn’t change back when Karl got out from under the man. He looked back to see the familiar goateed man with a sly smile and cat like eyes.

“You should go,” Karl said with a bite to his tone.

“I was giving you what you wanted.”

“I didn’t want this.”

“Then, you shouldn’t have agreed.”

Loki turned back to his original form, smoother, a little taller, and a lot more poised than the image he had taken on. The two of them locked eyes.

“What was I supposed to do?” Karl gritted out.

There was no answer except for a cheeky smile.

The worst part of the whole thing was how much he actually enjoyed it. He knew that even though he would kick Loki out once again, he’d be back in Karl’s bed perhaps sooner than he would like to admit.

It was at that moment he could understand the extent that the other man's moniker fit him. Loki was the God of Mischief and often in all the worst ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some real life things interfere with writing and editing, but I do hope to continue to put up some other fics before the end of the year, even if I'm a bit slow at it. Thank you for your support. 
> 
> Kuddos and comments are love.♡


End file.
